It's a Family Thing
by BlankieBoo
Summary: There's no greater love than the love of family. A new kind of family is taking shape over at Princeton-Plainsboro. A different version of "House, M.D."
1. Prologue

Title: Prologue 0/?

Series: It's a Family Thing

Author: BlankieBoo

Disclaimer: _House M.D._ and its characters all belong to David Shore and FOX. Only Megan Wilson belongs to me.

Feedback: I would love some feedback! Suggestions, criticism [constructive, please!], words of love…

Fandom: _House M.D._

Series Summary Overall: There's no greater love than the love of family.

Prologue Summary: Worried about Wilson's mental state, Cuddy makes a phone call.

Rating: R

Key Words: Mentions of rape, incest and abuse

Spoilers: S5

Setting: AU S5

Notes: While I enjoy "House" and the fact that the show doesn't get too personal with the characters, this series will be personal. This series will be embellished for the sake of story-writing. This will be a work in progress, so please bear with me. Thoughts and media will be in italics; emphasis will be underlined. Because I haven't seen all the episodes of _House_, this story will not be canon; hopefully you'll still enjoy it. I know that Megan seems kind of mysterious; that's okay. She has a story and it will come out later on.

PRINCETON-PLAINSBORO TEACHING HOSPITAL – 10 AM

James Wilson was lying on the hospital bed, still holding his Amber. Five minutes had passed since he let her go. He was stunned. After three failed marriages he thought he knew pain but this, this was something new. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. _Oh, Amber, why did you have to die?_ He thought to himself, as he slowly got off the bed. He let out a sob as he touched his dead lover's face, stroking her cheek. He sighed and then sat down on the chair beside her bed. He stared at her body, lost in his own grief.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy watched from the doorway as Wilson said goodbye to his girlfriend silently. She didn't make one sound to let him know she was there. How could she, with the scene unfolding before her eyes so intimate…so private. She was worried about him, about how this would affect him. She'd seen him in pain before, but not like this. _He might need a support system now, I better contact his family,_ she thought as she walked down the hall to her office. She went to her desk and went searching for her address book. Flipping to the 'W's, she found a phone number and dialed.

CLEVELAND, OHIO – 10 AM

The phone was ringing as Megan Wilson entered the kitchen. She went over to the counter and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Is Mr. or Mrs. Wilson there?" Cuddy absentmindedly started drumming her nails on her desk.

Megan almost dropped the phone. "Uh, no," she said, stalling for time. "Mrs. Wilson hasn't lived here for years and Mr. Wilson is at work. May I take a message?" She got out a pad of paper and a pen. _What's going on here? This can't be about me, can it? I mean, I'm sure I would've remembered a _Cuddy.

"This is about their son, James Wilson." She frowned a bit. "Who is this?"

Megan choked back a sob. "What's the matter with Jimmy? I'm his sister, Megan. Is he okay?" Megan sat down on the floor. _Oh, Jimmy, are you okay?_ She tried to keep from crying.

Cuddy winced as she heard the girl's tremor in her voice. "I'm sorry, Megan, but no, he's not okay," she took a breath. "His girlfriend just died. I think he needs someone right now."

Megan straightened her shoulders. "I'll be right there, sort of. He still works at Princeton-Something Hospital, right? He told me once on the phone that that's where he was working."

Cuddy smiled. "Yes, he's still at Princeton-Plainsboro. Could you tell your father please?"

Megan smiled. "Thanks for telling me, Dr. Cuddy. I will," she said as she hung up the phone. "Not." _My father never cared about him to begin with. Why would he start now?_ She wiped her eyes and got up off the floor. Her family life was a disaster. The youngest of four, everyone had treated her like a baby. She had had a good relationship with all three of her big brothers, especially Jimmy. They used to be the perfect family: good parents, good upbringing, and no sibling rivalry to speak of. That all changed when Scott, the youngest of the three, hit a rough patch and was now on the streets somewhere in New Jersey. Megan was just twelve. Nobody, in the Wilson household, ever really recovered. Charles and Cynthia Wilson split up soon after and in the custody agreement, Megan had to stay with her father. Jimmy and Kevin both left for college and university in New Jersey, followed by Cynthia soon afterward. Ever since then, there had been no contact whatsoever from Jimmy or Kevin. _Or even from Mom._ Megan thought bitterly as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. _You'd think she'd want to know how her only daughter is doing_.

She entered her room and smirked. She had no life here. She had no friends, no job, and no boyfriend. She had nothing to keep her here. She went over to her closet and started tossing clothes, makeup, toiletries, and whatever else she could find into two suitcases she had hidden under her bed. _Looks like I was right in keeping you under here,_ she told the suitcases silently. She grabbed her baby blanket and her stuffed bear and she grabbed her purse off of her bed and walked out of her room, a place devoid of happiness and joy, for the last time. She paused to look in the mirror before she left. There, looking back at her was a beautiful blonde, her pretty, heart-shaped face marred by an ugly-looking black eye on the right side of her face. _I hate you for what you did,_ she thought as she left the room.

She went back downstairs and went to the garage. She opened the garage door and went over to her silver Lexus convertible, a gift from her father, and got in. _I'm finally getting rid of you, Father, forever,_ she thought as she turned the key in the ignition. The car rumbled and, without a second look, the twenty-five year old young woman left the house that had been more like a prison and drove away.


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Title:** Homecoming 1/?

**Author:** FaithsFollower

**Disclaimer:** _House M.D._ and its characters all belong to David Shore and FOX. Only Megan Wilson belongs to me.

**Distribution:** If you'd like it for your own fanfic site, you're welcome to it. Just give me credit.

**Fandom:** TV Shows - House M.D.

**Genre:** Drama [for now]

**Rating:** R

**Setting:** S5

**Spoilers:** S5 and beyond. This will be AU [Alternate Universe] but I will possibly be using material so be forewarned.

**Series Summary Overall:** There's no greater love than the love of family.

**Chapter One Summary:** Megan reunites with her brother, Wilson.

**Key Words: **incest, rape, abuse

**Author's Notes:** While I enjoy "House" and the fact that the show doesn't get too personal with the characters, this series will be personal. This series will be embellished for the sake of story-writing. This will be a work in progress, so please bear with me. Thoughts and media will be in italics; emphasis will be underlined. Because I haven't seen all the episodes of _House_, this story will not be canon; hopefully you'll still enjoy it. I know that Megan seems kind of mysterious; that's okay. She has a story and it will come out later on.

**Warnings:** This fic will be dealing with adult themes and situations that will not be suitable for all readers. Please be advised.

**Feedback:** Please!

PRINCETON-PLAINSBORO TEACHING HOSPITAL – 7 PM approx.

Megan Wilson pulled up to the hospital and parallel parked in front of the front doors. She would've parked in the underground parking lot, but she knew visiting hours were over. She just sat there in the driver's seat with her hand on the keys and took them out of the ignition. Her hands were shaking. Her whole body was, in fact. She placed her hands on the steering wheel gasped and for air, trying to control the sobs that were threatening to come out. _Jimmy, I need you_, she thought as she let out a choking sob. _He hurt me_. She shook her head, willing herself to calm down. _He needs you more than you need him_, she thought as she straightened her back and made sure her oversized sun glasses were covering her bruise. She let out a sigh and, with one last check in the rear-view mirror, got out of her car and headed towards the entrance.

5TH FLOOR, ONCOLOGY, DIAGNOSTICS

James Wilson sighed as he sat in his office. He had Amber Volakis', his girlfriend, medical records. He had spent nearly four hours poring over them, trying to find some way to place blame onto his friend, Gregory House. He sighed and gathered up his stuff, placing Amber's records inside his briefcase. He turned off his desk lamp and headed out of his office. Cuddy was nice enough to give him a few days, even months, off and he was taking her up on it. He walked past House's empty offices with a quick glance, and then walked to the elevators. He looked back and sighed. _Maybe I should go visit him,_ he thought as he checked his watch for the time. _After all, he has that brain injury._ At the ping of the elevator, he pushed the thought from his mind. He wasn't up to visiting House, though he had heard that House was asking for him. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the main floor.

MAIN FLOOR, INFORMATION, DEAN OF MEDICINE'S OFFICE, CLINIC

Megan walked into the atrium and headed for the desk in the middle of it. "Hi, I was wondering if you could-?" "Visiting hours are over," the girl told her. "I-I know, I was just looking for Jim-James Wilson." Megan felt nervous all of a sudden. Before either of them could say another word, Wilson came up to the desk. "Hi, Carol, Cuddy said that I can take a few days off. Please transfer all my patients to Dr. Bowenson." Carol smiled. "Will do," she told him. "Oh, this girl's looking for you." With that, she tossed her hair and went about transferring patients and setting up appointments and stuff.

Wilson turned towards the girl. She was mid-twenties, with long blonde hair. She was wearing jeans and brown boots with a long-sleeved t-shirt. Her eyes were shielded by black over-sized sunglasses. _Why is she wearing sunglasses at night? Oh! Eye cancer?_ He looked at his watch. "Uh, I really hate to do this but, you see, I'm not avail-" Before he could finish his sentence, she launched herself at him. "Jimmy! I'm so glad to see you!" Wilson was puzzled. _Jimmy? How does she know my nickname? Who is she?_ He placed both hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I would like-" He broke off as she launched herself at him again. "Security?" Carol mouthed, pointing at the girl. Wilson shook his head. "Jimmy, don't you recognize me?" The girl pulled back, looking up at him. Wilson studied her. Lovely figure, silky, shiny hair, ruby red lips, she did remind him of his mother. His mother! "Megan?" He asked, uncertainly. He hadn't seen her in years, not since she was twelve. All gangly and clumsy. This gorgeous creature looked like a supermodel. The girl hugged him. "Baby Girl?" He asked cautiously, using her childhood nickname that was placed on her by all three boys. Megan nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.

Megan fought to contain her composure. Underneath her shirt were bruises from her father's beatings. _But Jimmy doesn't know that,_ Megan reminded herself as she bit back a scream. _He doesn't know anything._ She pulled back and gave her brother a half-smile. "Let's go," she said. Any minute now, she would burst into tears and she didn't want that. Her brother nodded. "Where are…I mean, is…How did you get here?" "I drove," Megan told him. "When Dr. Cuddy called, I drove here. I'm parked out front." Wilson nodded. "I'm parked underground. I'll meet you at front and you can follow me home." He wrapped his right arm around her neck and pulled her close. "I'm glad you're here," he said before letting go and walking towards the elevators. Megan nodded and walked outside to her car. Unlocking the door, she slid inside and put on her seatbelt. She placed both hands on the wheel and waited for her brother.

Wilson made it his dark grey Toyota and unlocked the door. He put on his seatbelt and put the keys in the ignition. He smiled as he pulled out of his spot. His baby sister had finally come home. He made his way to street level and pulled into traffic. He made his way to the front of PPH and spotted Megan. He honked his horn and watched as she pulled into traffic behind him. They were on their way.

About fifteen minutes later, they both arrived at his apartment building. By some miracle, they discovered there were two spots right in front of his building. After parking, Megan got out and went to her trunk and pulled out her luggage. Wilson came up. "Let me help, Baby Girl," he said as he took her laptop bag and one of her suitcases. She nodded and followed him into the building. They came to the elevator just as it was opening. They both got on without speaking. Wilson, because he was shocked by his baby sister being there, and Megan, because she didn't want to cry. Megan followed her brother to his door. He unlocked the door and followed Megan inside. "Want anything? Diet Pepsi, apple juice, tea?" Wilson asked. Megan shook her head and wandered around his living room, looking at a picture of him with Kevin and another man. "You found Scotty!" Megan cried happily. Wilson came up to her. "Uh, no, Baby Girl, that's Kevin's partner, Bryan. He's gay." Megan looked down. "Oh," was all she said as she turned to the couch when something else caught her eye. A little card much like the ones they give out at funerals. She froze as she gazed at her mother's picture inside it. "J-J-Jimmy?" She whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

Wilson placed his hand on his sister's left shoulder. "She died last summer, in a car accident," he told her softly. She turned towards him. "How come I didn't know?" She asked, her voice growing in pitch. "How come I didn't know?" Wilson pulled her close. His baby sister was near hysterics. "I want my mommy! I want my mommy!" Wilson hugged her tightly as she cried. He brought her to the couch and set her down. He sat beside her. "Do you want me to phone Dad?" He picked up the phone on the coffee table.

Megan screamed. "NO!" At his shocked look, she slowly took off her glasses, revealing her giant bruise.


End file.
